My Missing Peice
by AnimeTomGurl
Summary: Lucy visits a eery fortune tellers shack. Her future is grim and is missing a vital piece , but she has no clue who it is. She made a list it all comes down to Gray, Gajeel and Natsu. So have fun with this Lucy X Natsu X Gajeel X Gray story. I hope you enjoy.
1. Furtune Teller

It was only last night where Lucy was captavated to an old hut with the words " Future Teller" covering the top front of the old shack. She began to walk into the eery looking house. A woman with dark black hair and glowing red eyes, her beauty was captavating but her vibe threw off the whole look.  
Lucy sat down on the bashed up chair.

" Would you like your future to be shown to you?" The woman asked Lucy. Lucy nodded.

The woman shut her eyes and the feeling in the room gained every seconed. The woman then opened her eyes, they now held the color purple. She looked at Lucy.

" My dear child, your future seems messy... you are missing a piece. A peice that you know but don't see your potential with this Human being. Hmmm.  
It seems you have a very good relashonship with this being. At this very moment he thinks of you, thinking of your smile. He loves you. You must find this being or all will go to hell " Her eyes turned a dead cold red and Lucy ran out of that small shack, fearing for her life.

After gaining a far distance away from the shack she walked normally down a dirt trail. Strolling along up and down hills, viewing the site of nature, till she was laying down on the ground with a pink haired and a stinky smelling being laying ontop of her.

" Natsu" Lucy growled

" Sorry Luce " He said cheerful as he got off of the blonde. He then helped her up.

They smiled at one another and continued to walk back to the guild. The walk was long and tiring but they finally reached the crazy guild. It was loud , louder then usual, but the both were so used to the loudness of the guild it bothered niether of them. They found a place to rest thier swore feet and to sit. Those two where quiter then usual which was the only weird thing. Natsu seemed so aware of the surroundings he couldn't keep his head drawn to a single place. Now lucy just looked around the guild writing down all the male members names on a note pad and crossing all the ones she didn't have a relashonship with. Which only left Grey, Natsu and Gajeel. Now it had to be one of those men but who?.

She looked around the wild guild, each man doing thier own thing. She then mumbled "Who is my missing piece" 


	2. Gajeel

Lucy walked over to the black haired, metal crunching freak. He sat there silently as Tiger-Lilly told him crazy stories that could not even be real.  
But he lisened. Lucy took a seat beside him and tapped his shoulder.

" Oh hey bunny girl" Gajeel spoke loudly. Tiger-Lilly growled as Gajeels attention was drawed to something else, which was Lucy.

" Hey Gajeel, this may be sudden and all but would you mind going on a date with me" Lucy asked.

Gajeel looked at Lucy suprised but then he smiled kindly and stood up " Sure, when do we go on this date" He asked.

" Tonight" Lucy smiled. Gajeel nodded.

Natsu watched the two exit to go get ready for their date. He sighed and looked at his blue cat, Happy. Natsu smilled as his exceed ate a raw silver and red looking fish, just nomming the whole fish down. Natsu stood up and walked over to Gray and punched him in the face and smirked. The two then went at each other like two male cats fighting for a female cat in heat. Maybe there was a female in heat?.

Lucy walked to her appartment like she always did. She walked happily down her street then entered her apartment. Lucy sat her bags down on her bed then walked to her closet doors and opened them in a fast swinging moation with her hands. In her closet there was this dress she bought a while back on a mission with Erza.

The dress was a salmon pink with a black bow on the waist. It was a mid-leangth dressed with little waves that trailed after the black ribbon. The top of the dress was sleeve less and hasd a heart shaped neck line. It was tight on Lucy's chest but she didn't care, as long as she looked pretty.

Lucy then put on some mascara that made her eyes pop, she added eye liner which made her eyes littrally pop out (Not actually). Lucy puton some light pink blush and some bright pink lip gloss. She then heard a knock on her door and Lucy opened it to see her date, dressed in a white tux with pink flowers in his hand then handed it to Lucy and smilled.

"Readybunny girl?" Gajeel asked kindly.

" Of course" Lucy replied as she ttok his arm and headed to there destination. 


	3. GoodBye Gajeel

The two arrived at a beautiful resturant. The resturant had a sexy moody lighting, red curtans drapped over the windows. With dark brown tables covered in red fabric with balck comfy seats. The two took ther seats and a menu with meals where placed in front of the two of them.

"Hmm" Lucy pondered. " Gajeel what are you going to have?" Lucy asked and put down the black, lacy menu.

Gajeel looked at Lucy right in her eyes, then standing up never losing eye contact he walked behind her and took hair away from the blondes neck.

" You of course" Gajeel spoke sexually.

He then bent down and kissed Lucy's soft neck. Lucy shuttered from his lips as he pulled away she looked at him Her face red as a tomato. He took his seat once again.

" I'm going to have the green salad with chicken and for a drink, some red wine" Gajeel replied. Lucy nodded and looked at the menu once again.

" I think ill have the same" Lucy said and smilled.

Gajeel then called for the waiter and they ordered there meals, which they quickly recived. They ate silently. Lucy felt her heart sink. Gajeel wasen't her missing piece. She sighed as Gajeel looked at her.

" Whats the matter?" He asked.

" I'm sorry Gajeel, this was pointless, my apoligize completly" Lucy said and walked away and out of the resturant.

As Lucy walked home tears began to build up in her eyes , but she kepted them sealed as much as she could. She entered her small apartment and took a nice long bath then went tp a peaceful rest.

Now it was either Gray or Natsu, but who?

* * *

Hope you guys are liking the story. Got any questions just pm me =3. So who do you guys think shes going to end up with?. Well we can cross off Gajeels name, plus I would probably never make a fanfiction with Gajeel X Lucy. I personally don't ship them , but if that's what some of you want I'll try to. Actually if you guys don't mind giving me some ideas for a fanfiction I would be very pleased.

Thanks, Peace.


	4. Gray

Lucy woke up and cooked herself some pancakes, got dressed in her normal outfit and headed out for the guild. It was early and not many people where there,  
except Gray, He usually arrived early. Lucy walked over to the blue haired boy and sat beside him.

" Hey Gray" Lucy spoke.

" Oh, hey Lucy. Why are you here so early?" He asked.

" Well I guess I just had such a good sleep I wake up earlier?" Lucy shrugged after her explanation.

Gray snickered. " Or you wanted alone time with me" He smirked and gave her a nudge with his elbow.

The two laughed after Grays comment. But it was actually true, she wanted alone time with Gray. She wanted to go on a date with him and see if he was her missing piece. After the two had laughed, Lucy put on a strong face and looked at Gray.

" Gray, ummm... can we go on a date?" Lucy said timidly.

Gray smilled. " Ya, your looking for your missing peice aren't you?" He asked.

Lucy was supriesed and nodded.

" It may not be me you know, but of course I'll go on a date. But nothing fancy, just a sweet walk thourgh the woods would do the trick" Gray said.

Lucy nodded and smilled. She was pleased by his response. Gray was one of her best friends, she really didn't want to do this but if her future was at stake she had to. A grim future was hers and she didn't want it.

" Shall we go now?" Lucy asked.

Grey nodded and the two got up and went to the woods for a calming sweet walk.

Natsu was outside of the guild when he seen the two excit holding hands. He was shocked.

" First metal head, now ice princess" Natsu said angerly.

His blue cat stood beside him and looked at how angry Natsu really was.

" Aye" Happy said.

The two entered the guild and sat down at the bar.

" What would you like Natsu" Mira-jane asked.

" I want a shot of everything" Natsu spoke angerly. 


	5. Goodbye Gray an Drunken Natsu

Gray and Lucy walked a trail. They were holding hands, but that was it.

" Gray, I'm sorry for making you do this, but I need my missing piece or else my future will be grim" Lucy said.

" It's fine" He replied.

" I know your dating Juvia, so even if you were my missing piece I can't even date you. I'm sure Juvia will hate me if you are" Lucy explaind.

" It's fine Lucy, I'm proabably not you missing piece. I'm like your brotheter, not a lover. I liked you once but you belonged with Natsu" He said.

Natsu, could it be him. He had to thick of a skull to love. He was just her friend, nothing more. How could Gray even say that. Lucy snapped.

"GRAY, HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT" She yelled. " He's to thick skulled to love any one. He's a moran , he'll only be my friend" Lucy said angerly.

Gray sighed and let Lucy's hand go and kissed her cheek.

" If thats what you think then hes not your missing piece" He said calmly then started heading back to the guild.

Lucy sat down under a tree. She hugged her knees and rested her head on her shoulder.

" I'll never find my missing piece. It's over, my future will be grim and painful." Lucy said.

Lucy stood up with tears rolling down her red cheeks. She wipped them away and headed to the guild. Once getting closer to the guild she heard Gray yelling at Nastu. Lucy ran into the guild and seen Natsu drinking a whole botle of whisky. Lucy ran over to Natsu and took away the botle.

" Natsu Dragneel, what do you think your doing. Trying to poison yourself" Lucy yelled.

Natsu looked at Lucy dazed and stood up and grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

" I never relised how sexy you are, miss Lucy" Natsu said.

He leaned down to kiss the blonde and Lucy slapped him right across his face and shoved him away.

" Your coming with me" She yelled. She then pulled him by the ear. She dragged him all the way to her place and threw him onto her bed.

" Why Natsu, why?" She looked at him and relized he was asleep.

Lucy sighed and sat down beside Natsu and started to play with his pink locks.

" Oh Natsu". 


	6. Argument

Natu woke up to Lucy sleeping beside him. Natsu felt sick and as soon as he sat up he could feel the urge to puke, but he held it in and looked at the sleeping blonde. He stood up at the edge of the bed wnd slowly walked to the bathroom. Lucy woke up from the gagging and caughing of Natsu. Lucy walked to her bathroom.

"Thats what you get." The blone said.

Natsu growled and looked at Lucy.

" It's your fault" He said angrly.

" How is it my fault Natsu, I didn't make you drink" Lucy yelled.

" FIRST GAJEEL NOW GRAY, WHERE AM I GOING TO FIT IN." Natsu yelled

Lucy sighed and gave Natsu a rag, then left the bathroom. Lucy sat down on her pink bed and grabbed a book which was by her bedside. She looked at the book. Natsu then came in and looked at the book in Lucy's hand.

" What's that?" He asked.

Lucy quickly put it away.

" Nothing" She said.

Natsu sighed and took a seat beside Lucy and hugged her.

" I'm sorry Luce, I was just being a prick" Natsu said as he embraced Lucy warmly.

Lucy nodded and hugged him back. The two hugged one another in an loving knew that her future would forever be grim. She held Natsu close to herself. She felt his heart beat and nuzzled into his neck and slowly fell asleep. 


	7. SaberTooth

Natsu left, leaving a small detailed note on the side of Lucy's bed. Once Lucy woke up she rolled over and hit the note off of the side of the bed. She woke up 7 hours after Natsu left. It was mid-day, so around 12. Lucy got dressed and headed to the guild hall.

Once she arrived at the guild she felt that something was off...way off. She looked around the large guild hall seeing everyone in the guild but one certain person, Natsu. Natsu wasen't there but happy was. Lucy made her way to the blue cat sitting at the bar nomming on a fish.

" Hey happy" Lucy said as she sat down and faced the cat.

"Hi Lucy" He said with a full mouth.

Lucy giggled then looked at happy in a serious matter. " Where is Nastu?" Lucy asked.

Happy looked at her and shrugged. " He left a note at your place he said".

Lucy jumped up and ran back to her small apartment. Once entering she saw a note on the floor beside her pink bed. She picked up the note and read it outloud.

" Luce, I'm sorry. I can't be at that guild any more. I hurt every one. Bye" She read.

Tears poured from her brown eyes. She collapsed to the ground, she new that Natsu must have removed his guild mark. As she sat on the floor and cried someone placed a loud knock on her door and heard four people speaking. She wiped away her tears and stood up and walked to her brown door. She opened her door to see Sting, Rogue, Froach and Lector.

"H-H-Hello" Lucy said shocked.

" We were passing and heard someone cring and it led us to your place Lucy." Sting said.

Rogue then finished his sentence. " So what's the matter?".

Lucy shook her head. " Oh nothing" Lucy said. " Come sit"

Lucy opened her door for the 2 dragon slayers and let them entered her small apartment. After she let them all in she shut her door and took a seat on her wooden rocking chair and began to rock back and forth.

" Lucy you don't look so well" Sting said.

" Why would you care, Natsu didn't" Lucy mummbled.

Both of the boys heard her and looked at one another. They sighed and looked back at Lucy

" Join sabertooth if you don't like your own guild and to take a break from fairy tail" Rogue suggested.

Lucy nodded and looked down at the feet of the two males.

" Yeah you should, you and Sting here can be lovers" Lector said.

" Sting does find you hot" Froach added.

Sting growled and lucy snickered and then bursed out laughing. After Lucy stopped laughing she smilled happily at the two males.

" I take your offer, I will join your guild for a time, but I will not get a guild mark" Lucy said.

The males nodded and the exceeds chanted. Lucy smiled.

Wait what if Sting is my misssing piece, he does like me after all Lucy thought. She looked at Sting and sighed

* * *

So how was that for a twist. HEHEHEHE, I'm so evil. Well thanks to one of my good friends she made me think of this. She didn't give me the exact idea she just made me think of it. So thanks.

Now I have thrown you guys off my trail who is the main ship of this story?. I guess you'll have to find out to the end. MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHH. Well hope you guys are enjoying my story here. Thanks, peace


	8. Good Night Kiss

Sting and Rogue took Lucy to sabertooth and gave her a nice tour of Sting's guild hall, since Sting is the new master. Lucy was amazed from the way the guild hall was built. As they wallked the halls of the guild conversation was loud and on going, laughter was being heard accrossed the guild.

Once they returned to the guild hall where the members sat, Lucy looked at the guild hall. It wasen't the same like fairy tail but at least she could get away from there. She took a seat by herself and looked at her note book where Natsu's name was left untouched. Lucy took a black pen from her pocket and began to scribble out Natsu's name.

Lucy sighed and rested her head on the tabble. She closed her chocolate eyes and insted of picturing Nastu she pictured a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Lucy had pictured Sting, Lucy smilled slightly, dreaming of a fantisy she once dreamed before. Just about when it got to the kiss she was tapped on the shoulder. She arrosed her head to see Sting standing in front of her.

" Lucy? if your tired you can sleep in my bed. It is late, although I'll have to sleep with you but I swear I won't bite...I'll just nibble" Sting teased.

Lucy laughed and nodded. " Sure I'll sleep with you, but I'm staying up late tonight so you may be in bed before me" Lucy stated.

Sting nodded and trailled off. SHe reliezed that she said something a couple would, Lucy blushed at the thought of her and Sting being married or even a couple. She quickly opened her note book and made a whole page of Sting's name. This is love... I've found my missing piece Lucy thought. Lucy hugged herself tightly and imaged Sting and her getting married.

Lucy ran outside of the guild and flopped onto the soft ground and smilled happily.

" I love Sting" Lucy said happily.

" I've found my missing piece, my future is saved. It will no longer go to damn hell" Lucy cheered.

Once it reached midnight Lucy drug herself to Sting's bed and flopped down beside him, this of coure woke him up. Sting flug over and faced Lucy, he rapped his musculer arm around the blonde.

" Lucy please don't stay up this late. Bad for your health, plus if Natsu left you he never loved you and never will" Sting stated.

" I love you Lucy, since the games. I thought you where hot back then but her personalitty hits the spot" Sting said.

Lucy was shocked by his charming words. Her blush was large but she managed to gain recovery and smilled.

" I love you too Sting" Lucy replied.

The two looked at one another in a passionate gaze. Then Sting went to Lucy ear.

" A goodnight kiss" he whispered in Lucys ear.

Lucy noddeed in excitement and waited for Sting to place his lips on hers. Sting took his head and alined it with Lucy's. He pulled her close to his musculer body and kissed her gently and passonittly. Lucy's insides twisted as the kiss deeped. Sting pulled back but Lucy wanted more, she contained herself very well and nuzzled into the soft pillow.

She woke up the next morning alone in the bed , but she expected it. Sting was the guild master after all. Beside her was a warm towel and some cereal. She put the towel around herself and ate the cereal.

But , far, far away Natsu had just woken up as well and felt an uneasy presence. Natsu arrosed from his sleeping spot and continued his adventure but the picture of Lucy in his mind didn't leave.

Was something wrong?.

* * *

Wait is something wrong?

Is Sting even her missing piece?

Natsu does have badass senses so does he know something is up. I mean he could. So Lucy says Sting is her missing piece, could that be true. Will Nalu even happen?. You guys just have to keep up with this story in order to find out. Only I know the true missing piece in Lucy's grim future.

 **PEACE**


	9. The Ring

Natsu sighs and ponders on his thoughts about leaving fairy tail. His guild mark was still there, Makarov told Natsu " I will not remove your guild mark Natsu. Please come back"  
Natsu still was shocked about his guild masters words. Natsu did promise to come back he just didn't know when. As Natsu walked down the trail he imagened Lucy crying, it unsettled him. Natsu relieazed how far he had just walked, so far away from the guild it would take him a week or 2.

Natsu turned around.

" Lucy I'm coming home" Natsu shouted as he dashed back to the guild.

Back in sabertooth Sting and Lucy went for a walk behind the guild.

" I've always thought this would be the place I proposed to my missing piece" Sting said as he rapped his arm around Lucy's waist.

Lucy giggled and kissed Sting's cheek lightly. " I love you" Lucy spoke camly.

Sting snickeredy and leaned down and kissed Lucy's lips and stuck a small opject in Lucy's pocket. Lucy didn't relieze that Sting had put something in her sweater pocket. They continued thier walk behind the guild. Hand in hand, walking beside one another, close and safe. Sting sighed and relielzed that Lucy hasen't noticed. Sting pulled the ring out of Lucy's pocket and went down on one knee.

" I love you Lucy and I want to spend my Life with you and only you" Sting proclamed.

Lucy stood shocked and tears fell down her rosy cheek, she nodded and Sting placed the ring on her finger. They hugged in a loving embrace for a pausing moment, Lucy had finally found her missing piece.

Or did she?

" The wedding will be heald tomorrow" Sting suggested

Lucy nodded, although she felt this was going to fast , she continued with his idea to make him pleased. The two sat under a tree in silence, watching the sun slowly sink and the clouds passing by.

Natsu was making his way back to fairy tail, full spead. Would he make it for the wedding?. Would he save Lucy?. 


	10. Furtune Teller 2

As Natsu was running back to fairy tail, a woman with black hair and red eyes stopped him. She stood there in front of Natsu, then her eyes changed purple.

" Natsu Dragneel" She spoke. " You are what Lucy is missing, do not stop at fairy tail. Run to sabertooth, Lucy is soon to be married to her grim future. You must save her or all will go to hell" THe woman then dissapered.

Lucy mairred? My Lucy? Natsu thought. Natsu ran in the differnt direction, going straight to sabertooth.

It was getting dark and Natsu was tired, he couldn't even keep his eyes open,but it would take him a week or so in order to get there. So insted of running he walked slowly, half asleep, heading all the way to sabertooth. But his walk didn't last long , he plummeted to the ground and fell asleep. Natsu arrosed from the brown trail of dirt. He gained his senses and ran as fast at he could to sabertooth.

The words of that woman ran through his head over and over again, he couldn't forget them. Lucy was his love, his everything. But if he didn't make it in time Lucy wouldn't be his. Tears streamed down Natsu's face, the image of Lucy going away from fairy tail forever shattered his heart. But he only ran faster , he was almost flying from his speed. He would make it.  
Lucy would be his.

He stood by sabertooths door , he could hear the priest doing the stupid wedding stuff. He couldn't take it any longer, Lucy was his. He barged in making a CRASH. Lucy and Sting stood there shocked as well as the priest.

" Lucy is mine, I am her mising piece and you" He pointed to Sting. " You're her grim future, I love Lucy more then you ever could, She is my fucking everything. YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER" Natsu said.

The two dragon slayers growled at one another , both ready to fight for Lucy's love. But who will win?.

* * *

It's Natsu, well her missing piece is, but will she think Sting is and marry him even if he doesn't win.

Well it's up to Lucy to decide.

Peace


	11. Marriage

Sting's fist lighted up and Natsu's fist became covered in fire. Natsu dashed at Sting and Sting dashed back. Each letting out a powerful roar, Stings roar beat Natsu, but Natsu didn't give up.  
Natsu began to repeatidly sent falming fist blows to Sting but sting blocked and dodge each one. Sting then roared at Natsu striaght in the face, Natsu was sent flying but stood back up. Sting then roared once more and hit Natsu striaghed in the gut. Natsu fell and was hurt badly.

Sting walked back to the alter.

" Continue" Sting told the priest.

" Please say your vows" He said.

Sting went first. " Lucy your smile makes my body fiz up, my stomach twirl. Your blonde hair in the wind makes me want to bite your neck. I really do love you Lucy, you are my forever".

" Sting , you are truly my missing piece and you will always be. I hope one day we will have a child" Lucy said.

" The rings" priest said.

The two exchanged rings.

" You may now kiss the bride".

Fire spread every where and there Natsu came out of it , his eyes where a blazed.

" Lucy is mine" Natsu said.

He ate all the fire in the building and let out the largest roar ever, sending sting flying out through the wall. Natsu settled down.

" Luce, please I love you, believe me I am saving you" Natsu said as he collapsed.

" NATSU" Lucy said as she ran to the hurt Natsu.

They then carried Natsu and Sting to a hospital. Natsu woke up a day later with Lucy sitting beside him. Lucy handed him a ring.

" It's a wedding ring" Lucy said. " Please put it on, it can be your now".

Natsu put on the ring.

" Lucy Dragneel doesn't sound to bad does eh?" Natsu stated.

" No it doesn't" Lucy replied then she kissed him on the lips. 


	12. How I Met Your Father

" And that's how me and your father got married" Lucy stated.

" Wow mommy that was awesome" Nash said.

" It's just love so it really isn't" Lune said after.

Natsu walked into the room and snickered. " But yet you have a huge crush on Storm Fulbuster" Natsu said.

Luna growled and blushed. Lucy looked up and Natsu and walked over to him and give him a huge hug.

" I'm glade you were my missing piece or I wouldn't be this happy" Lucy said.

" Don't worry Luce, I would have saved you no mater what" Natsu said.

Lucy giggled. Lune told Nash her little brother to go to his room. The two children went to there rooms. Lucy and Natsu kept hugging one another for a long time, then Lucy let go. Natsu gave Lucy a sweet little kiss.

" My beautiful missing piece" He said.

Lucy smiled happily. Natsu then smiled back as each one thought about each overs smiles.

 _ **THE END 3**_

* * *

It is over now. I would like to thank every one for reading and wait, I would like to shout out to my 2 loyal friends who read my fanfictions, Thanks for the support you two . Hope you all loved my story.

Peace


End file.
